Honey or Vinegar
by DarkShadowFlame
Summary: One body, two minds — maybe not ideal conditions for a boyfriend, but Téa doesn’t care : she’s in love. Except that when Yami –and- Yugi split bodies, she finds herself drifting away to a most unexpected source… [eventual Seto-Téa]
1. Lovers

Honey and Vinegar

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in this fic. To the best of my knowledge, though, the plot is mine. Know that I've had this idea for months; I wrapped up a different project and decided to run with this idea. Any similarities to other stories are unintended.

Notes: This is one of my few attempts at a very canon story. This follows the dub (yes, I know, dub-canon is a paradox ), so Domino is in California (only because I know more about America than Japan and am less likely to screw up). (Using the facts from up to Battle City)

One thing I'm slightly pushing is that, if you didn't pick up on it from the summary, Yami and Yugi will gain separate bodies. Don't worry; I tried to make it as realistic as possible. While they still share a body: /…/ = Yugi to Yami; //…// = Yami to Yugi. 

Without further ado:

-

(-)

-

Chapter 1

(-)(-)(-)

His grandfather was organized, but not efficient. His best friend, Joey Wheeler, was neither.

Téa Gardner's parents, Yugi deduced, were not only organized but highly efficient. He'd arrived at their house an hour ago, intending to help with any last minute packing. Upon entering through the front door, he found the Gardners sitting calmly around the kitchen table; Téa was drinking orange juice while her parents were sharing a pot of coffee. Three immaculate suitcases were lined up in the foyer and their respective backpacks or purses sat atop them.

So Yugi had helped Mr Gardner load the suitcases into the trunk of the station wagon, climbed in the back next to Téa, and they were off. After making sure that Yugi could catch a bus home from the airport, Mrs Gardner turned the radio on low and began chatting with her husband about the exciting week ahead.

Domino schools were breaking for a week, and the Gardners had planned a trip to Vermont to ski in the mountains and visit family. Téa's friends were understandably depressed that she wouldn't be in contact- her parents hadn't seemed thrilled at the prospect of long-distance calling, so phone time would be limited- and had given her a 'farewell party' Friday night. Saturday morning, Yugi had gotten permission from their respective parents and grandfather to accompany Téa to the airport and see her off himself.

They were quiet, but after a while Yugi reached over and put his hand over Téa's. She turned her head slightly to see him smiling at her.

When he was like this, it was impossible to tell him apart from Yami. That was how he was on their second real date; it was how he was when they kissed; and it was how he was when he first told her he loved her.

"What are you doing with the dogs?" he spoke, and his voice was a mixture of Yugi's sweet and Yami's husky. It never failed to send shivers up Téa's spine, and she was so caught up in the voice it took her a moment to register the words.

"Oh- we got someone to come in twice a day to feed them, walk them, play with them. Mokuba."

"Mokuba Kaiba?" Yugi asked, and she nodded. Yugi chuckled, but Yami's presence was felt in the laugh. "He'll be by more than twice a day."

"I thought so," Téa admitted, turning her palm over so they were holding hands. "I'm glad; somehow, I don't trust Hannah to hold her bladder all day. Come to think of it, I doubt Benji could either."

"Hannah's not due to have her puppies while you're away, is she?"

Téa shook her head. "No, she's not due for about two weeks after we get back."

Their small talk continued through the short ride to the airport. Once, Téa caught her mother turning around slightly to peer at them with a smile; Téa was caught between embarrassment and fond exasperation. She was glad that her parents approved of Yugi; he was the first boy she'd begun dating seriously. Of course, they didn't know about Yami. Téa didn't want to try and explain to them what she barely understood herself; besides, they might object to the fact that she was, in essence, dating two different boys.

It had taken a lot of thinking on her part to come to terms with that after their first date. She felt strange and faintly guilty; but it just seemed so right! Yami and Yugi shared a body, along with bits of their souls. At times, they could merge so completely it was like a new, single person. To be completely honest with herself, it was that union Téa had fallen in love with…

At the airport, they fell silent again. Téa found herself partially drawn into her parents' conversation. She tried to include Yugi, but he seemed to prefer listening quietly, with a thoughtful expression. He silently followed them through the check-in line, and walked with them to the security screening.

"Bye," Téa said awkwardly as her mother headed through the metal detector.

"Next!" yelled the security guard, and an elderly man walked through.

"I'll miss you," Yugi/Yami said, smiling sadly at her.

"Next!" The older man's wife moved through on shaky ankles.

"I'll miss you. I'll miss _all_ of you guys. Tell them goodbye for me, will you? And thanks again for the party."

"Next!" Téa's father walked steadily through the metal detector, setting it off. He grimaced and headed to the corner, under the eye of a watchful security guard.

"Of course." Yugi/Yami hesitated, seemingly unwilling to kiss her while her parents could still see. He settled instead for embracing her. She leaned her smooth cheek against his affectionately.

"Next!"

Téa broke away. "Gotta go," she said, smiling beautifully. "See you in a week."

"In a week," Yugi/Yami saluted, and she trotted through the metal detector. She didn't set it off, and rejoined her parents; her father was putting his shoes back on, grumbling at the metal buckle.

Yugi moved off to the side, letting people pass by him. He leaned against the wall, watching Téa pick her backpack up from the conveyor belt. She shrugged it on and started to follow her parents. As they were about to disappear behind a corner, however, Téa sensed him watching and stopped. She gave him another quick wave and a wink, then was gone.

He sighed a little, depressed, and felt Yami's hand on his shoulder. /_Hey_/, he sent, unsure of what to say. It didn't matter, really; Yami could tell whatever he was thinking. Right now, both of them were feeling down. /_Before we leave, maybe we could stop and get ice-cream? I think it might cheer us up/_

//If you wish to, Yugi// Yami responded. //_They have ice-cream in this place?_//

He felt Yami glancing around through his eyes. He suddenly realized how new this was to the former Pharaoh; could sense his wonderment.

/_Over there_/ He inclined his head at one of the several fast-food joints in the airport. /_I'd bet they have milkshakes there, at least_/

He felt Yami's agreement and went to stand in line, digging through his pockets for a crumpled five-dollar bill. They sat at a small table, moodily sipping, seemingly alone to passer-bys. Yugi's mind was fixed on Téa.

For two months after Battle City, he'd been skirting around a direct confession. She'd noticed, of course, but had uncharacteristically stayed silent. It was only after he invited her on another date, this time to the park to roller-blade, that she'd spilled all her feelings to him. He hadn't said a word through her five-minute monologue, her blue eyes flashing passionately. Only after she looked him straight in the eye and demanded a response did everything come rushing out, the feelings coming from deep inside him. He had a peculiar feeling that he was sitting in the back of his mind, a bit like it was when Yami was in control. But he sensed his other half's presence next to him. This declaration of love was a new kind of automatic, emotions completely taking control of his body.

As Joey had so eloquently put it: 'Man, Yug, you're head-over-heels, aren't you? Lucky you it's Téa, and not someone more _self-centered_.' His amber eyes flashed, and Yugi understood that he was referencing Mai, who Joey was sure would laugh in his face if he ever told her he loved her.

Head-over-heels… Yugi mused. Oddly appropriate phrase, for a sensation of tumbling and falling and unable to catch himself.

Joey was right. It was lucky he'd fallen in love with Téa, who was kind and sweet and gentle and caring and would never betray him or let him down. He finished the milkshake and stood up, stomach and heart content again.

Seven days until he could kiss that sweet mouth again.

(-)(-)(-)

The keychain was pink.

That was Mokuba's only complaint, really. He had been bouncing off the walls when Téa requested that he dog-sit for her two beagles while she was away. Seto wasn't overly fond of animals, but Mokuba loved them. He secretly wanted to run his own zoo someday, although Seto had his heart set on Mokuba becoming a joint owner of KaibaCorp. He was already plotting the best way to break the news to his big brother.

Not only was he thrilled to be taking care of the dogs, he was overjoyed at the responsibility placed in his hands. He had his very own key to the Gardner's house- they trusted him with that, with their mail, and their pets. The only person to trust him this much was Seto, who had made his little brother Battle City Commissioner. It was funny how Seto trusted him with that huge task, but not with a simply thing like the cookie jar, now locked safely away in a drawer in Seto's office.

The only downside to this deal was that the keychain Téa handed him, with the key to the front door and, just in case, a side door in the back, was pink. Clear, neon pink plastic. He suspected that it had once been _her_ keychain. While Mokuba wanted to walk down the street with the keys dangling from his hand, showing the world that _he_ was in charge of the Gardner's house, it would be kind of embarrassing now.

Utilizing a cool technique he'd seen on TV, he stuck the keychain in his pocket and let the keys dangle proudly. By the time he'd decided to do this, however, he'd reached the appropriate address and took them out again. He stuck the neatly labeled 'Front Door' key in the lock, and it opened smoothly for him. Before Mokuba entered the house, he scanned the neighborhood, and waved politely at an elderly woman out for a stroll. She gave him a respectful wave back, and his heart swelled with pride.

"Hiya, Benji!" he said happily as Téa's very energetic beagle bounded up and jumped on his knee. Benji took up the edge of his shirt in his mouth and proceeded to tug Mokuba in no particular direction. Mokuba giggled and dropped to his knees, rubbing the dog's back. Benji succumbed for a few seconds, then bounded away again.

Mokuba stepped into the kitchen and immediately spotted Hannah; she was lying in the dog bed in the corner. Her head lifted lazily at his approach, and she looked like she was considering getting up. He made the decision easy for her and moved over, patting her stomach gently. It was slightly swollen with her pregnancy. Mokuba had extracted a promise from Téa to call him the second Hannah was ready to deliver. He couldn't _wait_ to see the puppies.

Lying on the table was a note for him, written in Téa's neat and precise handwriting.

Mokuba 

Thanks, kiddo! Hannah and Benji are well-behaved. Just let them out a few times a day to do their business in the backyard. Don't worry; they know to head off to the side so you don't have to clean up after them. Hannah's very straightforward, but Benji likes to sniff around a bit first. Just call out to him if he dawdles too long. Their toys are scattered around the yard, if you want to you can play fetch with them. Benji will probably be more willing than Hannah. She likes to sit on the porch and chew on her rubber bone. Benji, on the other hand, won't want to stop playing!

Feed them once a day, in the morning. Their food is in the cupboard to the bottom left of the sink. They each get one cup of dog food. Benji's bowl is the blue one, and Hannah's is red, but it doesn't matter. They share a water bowl.

Bring in the mail and the newspapers each day. You can leave them right here on the table.

See you in a week!

Téa

He read it twice and put it back neatly, then walked over to the sliding-glass door and opened it. Benji rushed out into the yard with a bark, and Hannah slowly got up and padded over. Mokuba followed them out, sitting on the porch next to Hannah and throwing a yellow ball for Benji, who kept bringing it back and depositing it in his lap. He basked in the sunlight and daydreamed.

(-)(-)(-)

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'll be home by seven."

Yugi hung up the phone and spun around, trotting toward Joey and Tristan. They were locked in a desperate combat against the evil green aliens from Mars.

"Got one!" Joey crowed, firing the gun at the approaching demons. "My score is higher than yours!"

"Oh yeah?" Tristan demanded, spinning around and shooting wildly. "Not for long, it isn't!"

Yugi joined Bakura, watching their friends play the video game. The four of them had decided to spend the afternoon at the arcade after Yugi got back from the airport, and Yugi had just elicited permission from his grandfather.

"How was Téa?" Bakura asked in his soft voice.

"She was excited, I think," Yugi said thoughtfully. "She told me yesterday that they haven't seen the cousins in Vermont in two years. And she's looking forward to learning to ski."

"At the party, she mentioned something about coming back with a broken leg," Bakura commented, laughing softly.

"Yeah, she was just joking around," Yugi grinned. "She's up to any challenge."

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you say anything negative about Téa," Bakura pondered.

Yugi looked blank. "What's there to say that's not positive?" he asked rhetorically. "Téa's the best person I know."

"She thinks the same about you too," Bakura said loyally. Yugi flushed, pleased. "You two look so in love," Bakura continued.

"Really?" Yugi grinned. "We _are_ in love."

Joey's voice floated into the conversation: "And people can tell a mile away, Yug, by that goofy smile you always wear around her." _Tsss- tssss-_ the laser guns sounded. "Die, you alien monkey!"

When Yugi made it home later that day after listening to Joey threaten the aliens in at least twenty different and creative ways, there was a note on the counter for him.

Yugi- call the Domino Museum. Ask for Ishizu Ishtar.

"Really?" he asked his grandfather, who was sweeping the floor. "What did Ishizu want?"

"Didn't say," the elderly man shrugged. "She said it was 'in your best interest', though."

"Oh." He looked at the clock. "I think the museum closed at six. Do you think she'd still be there?"

"It might be more polite to wait for morning," Solomon suggested, and Yugi nodded. "Good," Solomon said, mischievous glint in his eyes as he handed Yugi the broom. "As long as you're not doing anything, you can help me with the chores."

(-)(-)(-)

Seto had barely emerged from his office all day. He felt a slight twinge of guilt as he made his way downstairs for dinner; he hadn't even seen Mokuba. Usually the boy would come and find him and try to convince him to stop working- or at least to unlock the infamous cookie jar- but his little brother hadn't stopped by. He supposed Mokuba was outdoors, and that he should be glad.

He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what the maids had left him. His eyes landed on the spiced pork, neatly wrapped. He pulled it out to see the note, '_Cook at 400º for 20 minutes_'. That was easy enough; he stuck it in the oven and started to search out Mokuba. His eyes fell on something decidedly out-of-place on the counter, however; a brilliant pink keychain. He picked it up; two silver keys dangled from the ring. He doubted one of the maids had left it, they wouldn't be that careless. It must be his younger brother's, who was always leaving his things strewn around the house, for whatever reasons.

"Oops! I forgot I left that there!"

Seto turned to see Mokuba trotting through the doorway, looking faintly guilty. "I can't believe I almost lost it already," he said dejectedly, accepting it from Seto. "I'll be more careful."

"What _is_ it?" Seto inquired, leading the way into the next room. He took a seat in a high-backed chair, but Mokuba bounced excitedly on the couch.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" he asked in a would-be casual tone, except that his older brother knew him well and could tell that Mokuba was nearly bursting with this 'big news'. "Téa's family is on vacation, and they chose _me_ to house-sit and dog-watch for them."

"Hmm," Seto said, trying to sound approving of his little brother while masking his dislike for Moto's girlfriend. "That sounds like a big job."

"It _is_," Mokuba said, jumping from one cushion to the other. "I have to get the mail and feed the dogs and play with them and let them out to go to the bathroom and make sure everything's all right with the house!"

"They must think you're pretty mature then," Seto said casually, watching Mokuba leap in the air and land on his rear.

"I am," Mokuba said, straightening up and grinning.

"If you're so mature, maybe you can start cleaning your _own_ room instead of making poor Shirley do it," Seto suggested, hiding a mischievous grin. Mokuba looked like someone had just suggested he lay off chocolate for the next few months.

"Come on, kiddo," Seto said, sliding off the chair and ruffling Mokuba's hair. "Let's set the table for dinner. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Mokuba said, also hopping off the couch and trailing after his brother. Seto opened the kitchen cabinet and pulled out two dishes, stacking them in Mokuba's arms. Yanking open a drawer, he haphazardly balanced two sets of utensils on the plates.

"So, are the Gardner's paying you?" he asked, taking out two glasses and holding them himself. Perhaps he'd let Mokuba have soda for dinner, although he'd end up regretting it.

"They offered a couple times, but I said no," Mokuba said sheepishly. "I guess Téa figured out I didn't need any more money, so she let it go after a while. She promised to bring me back a present though."

"That's nice," Seto said reluctantly. His brother caught something in his voice and giggled.

"Téa's really great, Seto! I bet you'd like her if you got to know her!"

"Perhaps," Seto acknowledged, knowing from experience that it would get Mokuba off his back sooner.

"Joey too," Mokuba added. When Seto whirled around, nearly dropping the glasses, he caught the mischievous glint in Mokuba's eyes.

"I'm sure," Seto said dryly, steering his little brother over to the table so he could set his armload down. "What would you rather have to drink, milk or soda?" he joked, deliberately changing the subject.

Mokuba's face lit up. "Milk!"

"Kidding," he added a few seconds later, after Seto shot him a disbelieving look.

(-)(-)(-)

-

(-)

-

Notes: Unlike most of my other stories, I have no fixed schedule for updating this. Sooo, no promises. I'll try to hurry... that is, if people _want_ me to... Is it worth continuing?

By the way, if you choose to review (which would be wonderful), constructive criticism is much appreciated. I'd especially enjoy comments involving OOCness, which I wish to desperately avoid. Oh, and could you let me know what you think of the title? I might change it; I'm not too fond of it now. (It's a play-off a common phrase; anyone know what that is?)

Thanks and ciao!


	2. Confrontations and Musings

Honey and Vinegar 

-

Notes: I mentioned before that I'd had this idea in my head for a long while. However, the specific details that I'm trying to form from my own imagination, I'm afraid are being shirked from other people's great stories. I've been trying desperately to avoid that, to the point of editing a few details _out_ of the story. Don't ask why I'm telling you all this; nagging feelings of guilt I suppose.

Disclaimer: I don't own any references used here or in the rest of the story. The one that comes to my mind for this chapter is Spirited Away. I also named a mountain after a character from Lord of the Rings. A horse, no less. ::grins sheepishly::

-

(-)

-

Chapter 2

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Yugi had done a good job hiding it from his grandfather, but he'd been growing increasingly worried as the evening had worn on. What could Ishizu want? One side of him said it was silly to fret, but another argued that Ishizu had never really bore good news. Important, yes; helpful, definitely; but rarely _good _news. The other side countered that, if it had been bad news, or news that would hurt someone, she would have tried harder to reach him. 'In your best interest'- that didn't necessarily mean something life-threatening, right?

Domino museum normally didn't open until eight o'clock. Yugi normally didn't rise until ten.

At seven fifty-six, the phone in the basement of the museum rang. The first shrill hadn't died away before a smooth hand picked up the receiver. "Ishizu Ishtar."

"Hi- this is Yugi Moto. I'm returning your call?"

She'd known it would be him. She didn't need the Millennium Necklace to know that. But she simply said, "Ah, yes. Thank you. If it's not too much trouble, I would advise you to stop by the museum today. I'll meet you in the basement. Yami should know the way."

Yugi started to say something along the lines of "That's fine," but she interrupted. "Oh, and please- bring the Millennium Necklace as well as your Puzzle." "Okay," he answered, surprised. "Can you tell me what this is about?" No answer. She'd hung up. He stared blankly at the phone until it began to emit a rude dial tone, at which point he gently replaced it in the cradle. 

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to see his grandfather making his way down the stairs. "My, you're up early," he said cheerfully. "This is certainly a special occasion! Why don't I whip us up some pancakes?"

"Maybe later, Grandpa," Yugi said distractedly, rising from the table and grabbing a jacket to wear over his tank top in the coolness of the morning. "I've gotta stop by the museum. I just need to grab something from my room first-" With that, Yugi darted up the stairs. A few minutes later, when he emerged, he wore a confused expression on his face. His hand was closed over something in his jacket pocket. "See you," he said, passing by and exiting through the door. It banged shut behind him.

Alone in the house, not due to open shop for another hour, Solomon scratched his head. '_Must be that Téa's gone_', he reasoned. '_Yugi's never the same when she's not around_.'

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

/_Why do you think Ishizu couldn't have just asked us to come by when she left the original message with Grandpa?/_ Yugi asked, slightly grumpy. /_Instead of making us call just to hear, 'Come by the museum and then_ _we'll talk_/ His irritation was rising partly from being awake so early on a Sunday morning, and just when vacation was beginning; partly from the Necklace in his pocket. When he'd first picked it up, he sensed a sort of- a sort of _buzz_. It was almost as if the Necklace was trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what. He'd kept his fist clenched over it, reluctant to pry it away. Short images kept bursting in his head at random intervals, too quick for him to distinguish them.

Yami was silent in response, probably sensing his hikari's foul mood. After a while, sensing Yugi growing tense, he tried to relax him. _What do you suppose she wants?_

/_I wonder if she wants the Necklace back_/ Yugi mused, thoughts momentarily occupied. He'd never really put it to good use, he had to admit. The only time he'd actually touched it and felt something was _now_.

He reached the doors of the museum and yanked them open. It was early; not many people were here yet. He made his way to the basement, not realizing his destination until he was there. Yami was guiding him and his subconscious was blindly following him. For the first time, that thought sent a little chill down his spine. He quickly dismissed it, however; Yami was his best friend and other half. This bond they shared was natural.

"Hello, Yugi Moto," Ishizu said quietly. She looked the same as ever, calm and composed. Her black hair fell in a sheet down her back and her dress was simple and creamy. The only thing different from the first time they'd met was the absence of the glittering gold necklace at her throat: the same necklace Yugi held in his pocket. He nervously removed his hand and felt the strange waves cease.

"Hello, Ishizu," he said, a bit awkwardly, holding out his palm. She shook it, then turned gracefully. "Follow me."

They passed by the giant stone tablets on their way out of the room, and Yugi couldn't help but gawk. He wished he had hours to spend, studying all the detail laboriously carved into this slab of rock- but Ishizu's matter seemed more pressing. He trailed her into a second, smaller room, lit by a single lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. Two people were waiting, partially swathed in shadows.

"Shadi!" Yugi blurted in surprise. "I- well, hello." He was having trouble finding the appropriate words of greeting. What exactly did you say to a guy like Shadi, anyway?

Either Shadi was having the same problem, or he simply didn't care. He gave a slight nod and redirected his attention to the wall above Yugi's head.

Yugi's gaze automatically shifted to the other figure in the room. The boy, as slender as Yugi but a few inches taller, was trying to shrink into himself.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?" Closer scrutiny revealed that Bakura looked on the verge of tears. Yugi's eyes widened in shock and a little fear. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked in concern. "What's going on?"

"All the Millennium Items are gathered in this room," Ishizu intoned solemnly.

"All of them?" Yugi asked in confusion. Didn't Marik still have the Rod? And the Eye was lost, wasn't it? Who had the Scales, anyway?

A hand fell heavily on his shoulder. He wanted to jump in shock, like most people did. Instead, his reaction was far more dramatic: Yami took over for him, eyes flashing dangerously, and whirled around, grabbing his attacker by the wrist and twisting it sharply.

Lavender eyes stared back at him, unwilling to back down or admit pain.

"Marik," Ishizu said testily.

Marik continued glaring directly into Yami's eyes for a few seconds, until Yami grudgingly released him. Then he did something entirely unexpected. He laughed.

Yugi, observing from Yami's eyes, noted that the laugh was unlike that he'd heard right before Marik possessed someone or sent someone else to the Shadow Realm or defeated anyone else in a duel. Anyone listening on the streets might have thought that the laugh belonged to a completely normal teenager. It was light, unforced, and carefree.

"Sorry," Marik apologized, and in the soul-room Yugi's jaw dropped. He was almost glad he wasn't the one in charge. Yami maintained a perfectly normal facial expression. "I was trying to startle you," Marik explained. "Guess you don't startle easily."

"You should remember I don't," Yami murmured, obviously slightly confused. He caught sight of Ishizu staring at him intently. Her expression betrayed an aura of hopefulness, anxiety, and a little bit of pride. Yugi caught on more quickly than Yami. /_I think she wants us to like Marik! She's worried that we'll still be mad at him for everything that happened during Battle City!_/

_I think you're right…_Yami realized, with a tone of wonder. _She was always very protective of Marik_After all, they had been bereft of parents for years. Odion had taken it upon himself to look after Marik, and Ishizu had always been striving to do the best she could.

"Greetings," Yami said cordially, extending his hand. His face taking on the same hopeful air as his sister's, Marik shook hands with his former rival.

'_I bet now, that everything's over and done with, all Marik wants to do is be a normal kid. He probably wants to forget his past as leader of the Rare Hunters and enjoy his life the way most teenagers are meant to_.' Yugi entered his own body again; Yami relinquished control almost gratefully. Yugi would be better at handling Marik than he would.

The purple-eyed boy fixed Marik with a beaming smile. "I'm glad to see you! How is everything?"

Marik's gaze dropped almost shyly. "I'm okay," he mumbled. "I guess I should be asking you that."

"Oh, I'm fine," Yugi assured, his gaze suddenly sliding to a petrified Bakura, remembering that there was someone in the room they should be more worried about. Marik followed the direction of his vision, and suddenly his face fell as well.

"I have the Rod, big sister," Marik offered, removing said Item from his belt. He held it out to her, but she simply glanced it over and nodded.

"And I am the bearer of the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales," Shadi said suddenly. Yugi hadn't seen them before, but suddenly the mysterious Scales were right there, dangling from Shadi's hand. He blinked; how had he missed them before?

Knowing what was expected of him, he slowly drew the Necklace from his pocket. The Key gleamed around Shadi's neck and his own Puzzle seemed to flash with faint golden light in the dark and oppressive room. Automatically, Yugi searched out the Ring, hanging from its ever-present place on Bakura's neck. "That's six," he said aloud, knowing that someone had been waiting for him to state that very fact.

"Indeed." Shadi wore a grim expression on his face- grimmer than usual. Roughly, he reached out and seized Bakura's sweater collar, shaking it a little.

"Hey!" Yugi said, outraged, seeing his friend's pale face contort. "You can't do that to him!"

Slowly, Shadi's blank eyes turned to fix on Yugi. He stood his ground determinedly. "Show him, thief," he said coldly, and Yugi blanched. Shadi couldn't be talking to him, could he?

But no. Bakura let out a stifled sob, then trembling hands reached into his pocket and pulled out something. The thing was small, round, and golden, although part of its surface was caked in a dark reddish brown. Yugi realized what the coating was the second he realized what the object was.

The Millennium Eye. And it was covered in dried blood. And Bakura had it.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Téa was huddled in a dry blanket, happily sipping hot cocoa. She was curled up on the couch in her aunt and uncle's house; her three younger cousins were gathered in various places around the room. Their eyes were fixed on the television, blaring the movie Spirited Away. She'd already seen it several times, and although she could happily watch it again she was taking advantage of this chance to write home.

__

Joey and Serenity:

I heard you guys were staying together over the school break, so I decided to write to you together. How are things going back in Domino? Does everybody miss me??

I do miss you, even though I've only been gone two days. It's beautiful up here, though. Cold- but beautiful. My cousins live at the foot of Mount Asfaloth; we've gone sledding once and they started me on skiing lessons. Whatd'ya want to bet I break a leg by the time vacation is over? They kept telling me I didn't do too badly for a beginner, but I think they were just being nice. I made it down the bunny slope okay the first time, but the second time I fell down on my face and got snow up my nose. Real nice, huh? The only thing I'm worried about is spraining something for real. That's never a good thing to happen to a dancer.

I guess you two can relate to my happiness at seeing my family again, for the first time in two years! I forgot how great my aunt and uncle are, and my cousins have grown so much since the last time I saw them. It's amazing; little Aimee has shot up in height. She's almost as tall as I am now!

Well, about time to wrap this letter up, but watch out for your mail!

Love, Téa

PS- Joey, some words of advice. Should you ever decide to travel by airplane, bring your own food on the flight. The food was horrible, which probably wouldn't bother you, but there was a suspicious lack of it as well!

She sighed wistfully and brushed her fingers over the finished letter. She'd already completed a letter to Tristan. That pretty much took care of all the people she'd promised to write to. Of course she had a lot more friends than those three, but none close in 'that' way. '_The way that would entail drawing a big happy face over all their hands'_, she thought with a giggle. Her other friends, including but not limited to Bakura, Mokuba, Mai, and Duke, were receiving some cute postcards Téa had gotten at the airport. She'd taken the time to scribble personal messages to all of them, because even if they weren't her _best_ friends, they were important to her.

Of course, the one person she was leaving out was Yugi. Or Yugi-and-Yami. For the first time since their relationship had begun, she was at a lack of words for him. He'd been the first person she started writing to, but hadn't gotten farther than the greeting.

__

Dear Yugi…

She'd stopped there. What about Yami? Should she somehow include him?

__

Dear Yugi and Yami…

But that wasn't right. She'd taken a second look at the heading. 'Dear Yugi'. He _was_ a dear, she thought. A sweetheart; the kind of guy any girl would marry in an instant. The same went for Yami, although she was a bit more hesitant to call _him_ a sweetheart. Yami was the kind of person that girls dreamed about, imagining being in his arms. Smart, confident, and sexy to Yugi's sweet, innocent, and passionate.

And that was what she had fallen in love with. That merging of their voluptuous personalities.

'_I wonder if I would have fallen in love with Yami while he was still Pharaoh_,' she thought dreamily. The thought startled her, and she sat up. The blanket slipped off her shoulders. Her younger cousin, sitting on the floor, shot her a look out of the corner of her eye. She maneuvered up onto the couch and tugged on the blanket questioningly. Téa smiled and lifted the edge, allowing Jennifer to slide under with her. As the two girls snuggled and watched the last few minutes of Spirited Away, Téa's thoughts kept returning to that question.

She had once dreamed about Yami as a Pharaoh. He'd been sitting rigidly on his throne, arms clenching the sides of the chair. His crimson eyes watched the man in front of him, talking animatedly and gesturing at a stone tablet, upon which were carved strange-looking hieroglyphics. He barely moved his head when he nodded. He'd been so… stern. Commanding.

Would she have loved him?

He was different now, to be sure. Yugi's influence had changed him.

Her eyes fixed on the television, attention divided, she barely heard herself think until it echoed again in her brain. '_I would probably have loved him more as Pharaoh than Yugi without the Puzzle_.'

Her head jerked up, brushing against Jennifer's head. The younger girl didn't change her gaze, but Téa gazed around the room in horror. Where had _that_ thought come from? It wasn't anything she should be thinking about; it wasn't anything she'd have to deal with, she tried to reassure herself.

"Téa? Are you okay?"

Jennifer had pried her eyes away from the TV and twisted her head around, staring into her cousin's big, blue, and worried eyes.

Téa forced a reassuring smile onto her face. "Of course, honey. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jennifer asked doubtfully, putting a hand on Téa's chest. "Because I could feel your heartbeat through all those layers of clothing you're wearing. It's going a million miles an hour."

She couldn't stop herself; a shiver traveled down her spine and she gave a slight twitch. "I'm okay," she quickly said again. "Just… thought of something."

"All right…" Jennifer said slowly, still staring at her cousin. Téa quickly fixed her attention on the movie, and after a while, Jennifer followed suit.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"But I didn't take it," Bakura insisted, wiping his nose on his sweater sleeve. "I don't know where it came from!"

Shadi had released his grip on the boy's collar to cross his arms disapprovingly. Yugi glanced wildly from him to Ishizu (who was standing very still, looking troubled) to Marik (who was gazing at Bakura with a curious expression) back to Bakura.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Shadi didn't answer, just glared at Bakura. The white-haired boy cringed under the accusing stare. He shifted his gaze to Ishizu, who remained obstinately silent. Finally he turned to Marik, irritation growing. "What's going on?" he asked again, taking a few steps toward the blonde boy.

Marik shrugged, holding out his hands- and with them the Millennium Rod- freely, showing no signs of guilt. "I don't know," he confessed. "Ishizu has been very secretive about her talks with Shadi." He shot his sister a look, and now Yugi saw guilt in his stare. '_Marik must be worried about saying something Ishizu disapproves of'_, Yugi reasoned. "She had me stay with Odion whenever he came up. Then this morning, all she told me was to bring the Millennium Rod in this room at about eight-thirty."

"Shadi tracked down the Millennium Eye," Ishizu finally spoke, turning away from Shadi himself. "He traced it to Ryou Bakura."

"He's the thief I sought for so long," Shadi growled. His eyes were still boring holes in Bakura's back.

"Bakura didn't steal anything!" Yugi defended, and the room fell silent. All eyes were now turned toward him, including an extremely grateful pair belonging to Bakura.

"How would you know that?" Shadi asked dangerously. A tinge of suspicion also rested in his voice.

"Because Bakura's my _friend_!" Yugi said loudly, trying to overcome the oppressive feeling in the room. "I know him! I know he's not a thief!"

Bakura looked like he was about to speak up for himself, but seemed to remember Shadi standing behind him. A shudder wracked his body.

"You didn't steal anything, right, Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly, feeling faintly guilty but wanting to hear the words passing through his friend's own lips. It might help to convince Shadi.

Bakura shook his head vehemently, then parted his lips. "I didn't," he croaked.

"I believe him," Yugi said firmly.

"So do I."

Now everyone's eyes were focused on Marik. Ishizu looked faintly exasperated, but a new light had come into Shadi's gaze. "Speak," he commanded.

"When- when I was- a few months ago," Marik said nervously. "I made a deal with Bakura. But- _not_ Bakura. I made a deal with the Spirit of the Ring. He told me that he wanted all of the Millennium Items. He said something about his 'collection'. I think it was the Spirit that stole the Millennium Eye- not him." He gestured at Bakura. "I don't think you should blame the light for something the dark did."

Yugi glanced at Marik out of the corner of his eye. He was, of course, referring to his own experience. Something his darker half had said once was true; however bad Marik was, his yami was ten times worse.

__

/But he's gone for good now, right?/

_I assure you, Yugi. It is so_

Yugi didn't know how Yami was so sure. But he had absolute faith in his other half.

"Well," Ishizu said after a pause. Shadi's face was set; it hadn't wavered all through Marik's speech. "The point is moot. We will drop further discussion."

"Ishizu, you can't-" Shadi began, but she held up a hand.

"That's not why we called Yugi here today," she said quietly. "There are other things that must be discussed."

"What things?" Yugi asked nervously. The knot that had begun to form in his stomach tightened. He suddenly sensed a change in the atmosphere. Bakura, relieved and exhausted, started paying closer attention to his friend; as did Marik, who looked simply curious. Shadi seemed peeved, but ready to focus in on this new topic. Ishizu took a deep breath before speaking.

"The Millennium Items are all gathered in this room. With the seven- Puzzle, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale, Eye, and Key- it is possible to unlock new, and far greater powers than any you have seen before."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

-

(-)

-

Notes: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. Now, I have some (bad?) news. I'm going to be veeeery slow coming out with the next chapter, because for the moment I'm concentrating on a different fic (and finals, but we won't talk about those…). The (good?) news is that it's also a SetoTéa story, but slightly darker. As soon as I think up a darned _name_ for it, I'll post it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Ancient Magic

Honey and Vinegar 

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

Notes: After you've read the second paragraph in this story, you can come back to this. Someone reviewed and said that I had a 'great Yami-Téa-Yugi story going without Seto-Téa,' because of the angsting. Well, Téa's feeling that she's only in love with Yami/Yugi because their two separate personalities are _merged_ into one. Also discernable from my summary, Yami and Yugi split bodies, which will cause Téa endless confusion in the future. Since the man she thought she loved is, in effect, gone, she's a bit lost. Eventually- and I gave you fair warning- she will gravitate to Seto Kaiba. How am I going to pull that off? I have no idea. This is one of the first stories I've posted where I have no idea what I'm going to do with it.

(Reuploaded version; WHY don't my paragraph breaks show up?)

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

Chapter 3

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

Yugi was running as fast as he could down the street. His breath came in short pants, and there was a burning pain in his side, but he refused to slow down. Yami, in spirit form, was running behind him, somehow not seeming tired at all.

_'You can give Yami and me separate bodies? Are you sure?'_

_'Yes. With the power of the seven Millennium Items, we can sever the dependency that you have on each other. The Pharaoh would gain a new, independent physical form.'_

"Hey!"

Yugi ignored whoever was calling to him. He didn't recognize the voice, it was most likely someone telling him to slow down; dodging in and out of pedestrians probably wasn't entirely safe. Well, he'd promised Bakura that he'd hurry, and he intended to.

_'It's a big thing. I don't even know if it will work.'_

_Shadi interrupted what had been a conversation predominantly between Yugi and Ishizu. 'We have told you it will work. You have no reason to keep questioning us.'_

_'Sorry,' Yugi apologized, flustered. 'But I've never _heard_ of _anything_ like this! We could split bodies? Would we still have the mindlink?'_

_'No,' Ishizu took over again, pursing her lips._

_'Would we still have the soul bond?'_

_'No. I've told you, it would be like two entirely separate people.'_

_'I wonder if I want that?' Yugi mused aloud, searching for Yami's answer. But it was Shadi who picked things up._

_'As with everything, young one, there are many facets to this issue. Advantages… disadvantages. It is impossible to go over them all. But I shall try and make things more clear to you. Should you and the Pharaoh split bodies, much of the power from the Millennium Items would go into his new physical form. You can imagine how greatly that would help us. No longer would the power be loosed or unbalanced, ready to be tilted by some great evil. Things would be under more control.'_

_'The Millennium Items would lose their power?' Yugi's eyes grew wide._

_Ishizu spoke again. 'Not their power. Their potency. In time, yes, all lingering power will tarnish and disappear, and the world's harmony will be restored.'_

_'So… the way things are now…' Marik interrupted, furrowing his brow, trying to genuinely figure this out with Yugi._

_'It's like a nuclear weapon, waiting to explode,' Ishizu tried to explain. 'All this power… sitting around, waiting to be abused. If we put it into creating a new body for the Pharaoh, it would be taking away some of that energy, and eventually the nuclear weapon would become powerless- and harmless.'_

_'There's no other way you could get rid of the power?' Yugi asked, raising his eyebrows._

_'The power must go _into_ another source,' Shadi said testily. 'There's no getting rid of it. If you put it into the Pharaoh, you are ensuring that it is well-guarded. No one would be able to steal it.'_

_'Would Yami's new body ever die?' Yugi asked, biting his lip nervously._

_'Of course.'__ Ishizu nodded. 'It would be much like your body, in fact. He would retain the same appearances. If you mean to ask what would happen to the power when he dies- it would be passed on to his descendants.'_

_'What if he doesn't have any?' Marik blurted accidentally._

_'Magic will find a way,' Shadi answered humorlessly._

_Yugi started to say something else, but Shadi interrupted, looking irritated. 'So many questions. They will never end. You must decide now.'_

_'Shadi…' Ishizu started, but her voice trailed off. She still looked troubled._

_'N-now?'__ Yugi laughed nervously. 'I couldn't decide _now_! This is a big thing! I'd need to talk with my friends- my grandpa- and especially with Yami. And we need to think a lot about this. There's bound to be disadvantages, too.'_

_'Very well.__ You may go.'_

_Yugi cocked his head at Shadi. 'Oh. Thanks…' There was a catch, but he wasn't seeing it. His eyes fell on Bakura, still crouched on the floor. His head was bent down, hair shadowing his countenance. 'Want to walk out together, Bakura?'_

_'He cannot leave,' Shadi said smoothly._

_'What? Why not?'_

_'It is far too dangerous. Evil still lurks within him and power still surrounds him. Until we can either harness or remove the power, he should not leave. He can do too much.'_

_'You're afraid the dark half will take over?' Yugi asked, outraged. 'You can't just lock him up all his life!'_

_'We've already informed you,' Shadi said coldly. 'If you and the Pharaoh choose to undergo this process, the power will leave him, the balance will be restored, and the danger will be no more.'_

_'Wait a sec.' Yugi took a step toward his friend. 'You're keeping him here until I decide whether I'm going to split bodies?'_

_'I intend to.' Shadi's eyes betrayed no compassion or guilt. They were empty as ever. Ishizu, on the other hand, looked troubled. Yugi turned to her, holding out his hands beseechingly, but she shook her head slightly._

_'Shadi is right. There is nothing I can do.'_

_'You couldn't just keep the Ring and let Bakura go?'_

_'Magic,' Shadi quoted dryly, 'will always find a way. The Ring has returned to its owner once before, of its own power. Power that you insist on leaving there carelessly.'_

_'That's not true!' Yugi said, outraged. Shadi remained infuriatingly silent._

_'Okay…' Yugi said to himself, crossing his arms. Marik scratched his head, looking troubled._

_/Yami, what should we do?/_

_He has a point. It _is_ dangerous to let the Spirit of the Ring loose_

_/But it's not like they can punish Bakura for what the Spirit does!/_

_No. Yugi, we must do all we can to get rid of the power that could be used for evil. It's a vow I took years ago and intend to keep_

_/Are you sure you want to do this? It's _your_ body on the line, after all/_

_No, hikari- it's more yours. The only thing I'm worried about is if this will hurt you_

_/I'll be fine,/ Yugi said determinedly. Yami allowed himself a faint grin; though, of course, no one could see it._

_You should talk to your Grandfather, Yugi. He has a right to have some input in this_

_/Yeah…/_

_Shaking his head, Yugi faced the rest of the room. 'I'm telling my Grandpa what I've decided,' he announced. 'Bakura- I'll be back soon. I promise. I won't let you wait here long.'_

_'_Where_ are you going?' Marik started to ask, but Yugi was dashing out of the room._

_'Just wait 'till I get back to do anything!' he called over his shoulder._

He hadn't stopped running since he left the building. He rounded the corner and practically flew into the Game Shop, banging open the door. The only customers, an elderly man and what appeared to be his grandson, looked mildly up at him as he dashed behind the counter, but were too immersed in the latest catalogue to pay attention for long.

"Grandpa," Yugi said breathlessly, steering the startled man to the back storage room. "There's something I need to ask you about!"

"Why, Yugi," Solomon said, watching his grandson lock the door in alarm. "Whatever could it be?"

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

Shadi and Ishizu were ignoring him; for that, Ryou Bakura was grateful. The blonde boy, Marik, kept shooting him odd looks, but he kept his head bowed low.

He hadn't stolen the Eye. He didn't know who did. His darker spirit, most likely. He hated the spirit. Why did this have to happen to him? Why wouldn't Shadi believe him? Why couldn't the Spirit of the Ring just leave him alone?

Something stirred inside him. He froze.

Shadi and Ishizu were conversing in low voices. He heard a murmur from Shadi: "Once the Pharaoh completes the ritual, the power of the Millennium Items will reside in him; him and other noble souls. The power will be wrenched from such undeserving individuals as the Spirit of the Ring, whose sole goal it is to gain control of the world. And it will prevent people from going out of control… like your brother…"

He wanted to look at Shadi's face, but blackness was clouding his vision. Something odd was happening. He felt as if he were sinking deep into himself. He opened his mouth to say 'Help me', but no sound came out.

The last thing he heard was Ishizu raging at Shadi, and then he was lost.

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

"You have no right to say that about my brother," Ishizu told him angrily. "That is a horrid thing to imply. You know it wasn't Marik's fault."

"I never said it was," Shadi answered coldly. "I merely said that he lost control, and that removing the source of power would prevent that from happening again."

"You're making him feel bad!" she protested, hands balled into fists. "And you intended to!"

"Ishizu," Marik started to say.

"Marik, stay out of this. It's okay." Ishizu faced Shadi. She'd never really stood up to him before, but it was time someone did. "You have a cold soul, Shadi. You're heartless. Stop picking on people that you've formed silly grudges against- Bakura, Marik. I've even heard you speak badly of Odion, and he's the most loyal person I know."

"Odion," Shadi said tightly, "Betrayed you and his background when he joined your brother on his insane crusade for world domination."

"Odion was the one who saved him!" she cried passionately. "And you are trying to change the subject!"

"We had a subject?" Shadi sneered. "I merely thought it was your emotional outburst."

"Ishizu. Big sister." Marik was right by her ear.

"Marik, _stay out of this_," she hissed. She was so angry she was close to tears.

"No, Ishizu- I think you have bigger problems."

She paused a moment, mostly because something seemed to have caught Shadi's eye as well. The three of them turned to where they had left Bakura crouched on the floor. The room suddenly seemed faintly brighter. The golden glow was coming from Bakura's Millennium Ring. His eyes narrowed and he stood up. His features were subtly harder, more narrowed.

This new Bakura glowered at Shadi. "So, you intend to take my power from me?" he asked in a harsh, grating voice. "The Millennium Items are destined to be _mine_!"

He lunged at Shadi.

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

Yami walked with heavy steps through the museum; he'd taken over for Yugi after the conversation with his grandfather. His head was bowed slightly. One of the janitors turned slightly to view the curious-looking boy; he was bedecked in leather and multiple belts; he was adorned with heavy jewelry. His head was bent and golden bangs shadowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm ready to face my destiny," he murmured, pausing in front of the door. He frowned slightly; strange noises were coming from inside. Tentatively, Yami put a hand on the knob and shoved the heavy door open.

Marik careened backwards, windmilling his hands frantically, one of which held the Millennium Rod. His head smashed into the frame, inches from Yami's nose.

The room was pitch-black, lit only by an angry blue glow- the Millennium Ring- and a harsh silver one- the Key. Shadi was standing rigid, body shaking slightly. The silver and blue auras were slowly snaking over his body.

Yami Bakura, standing across from him, was also glowing, but mostly blue. Whatever fight was going on, he was obviously winning.

Something surged inside Yami; an ancient and forgotten magic. His Millennium Puzzle suddenly lit up gold. Beside him, Marik stirred and looked up slowly, his eyes slightly hazy with pain.

"Shadi!" Ishizu nearly shrieked, rushing up and grabbing him by the shoulder. Shadi growled angrily, his concentration broken. Yami Bakura's dark eyes lit up with triumph, but suddenly his blue light was overtaken by gold.

"What?" he roared, and suddenly the Ring lifted into the air and began hovering. Shadi's Key did the same, losing the silver tinge. The Scales appeared, balancing in the air a few inches from his right sleeve.

The Rod lifted right out of Marik's hand and into the air, shining brightly. The Eye levitated out of the darker Bakura's fist and glimmered gold.

The Necklace glowed so brightly it shone through the blue fabric of Yami's pocket. Around his neck, the Millennium Puzzle stayed dull for the longest, but suddenly lit up a in a brilliant beam of golden light that caused Ishizu to fling a hand in front of her eyes.

With a clatter, all the Millennium Items fell to the floor at his feet, returning to their usual luster. Bakura, too, fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Shadi, who had been stiff as a board, visibly relaxed; Ishizu slowly lowered her arm; Marik laboriously climbed to his feet, rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

Yami stared down at the Items, feeling suddenly uncertain. Shadi, on the other hand, picked up the conversation right where they had left off. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes." The words slipped out of his mouth.

"And what is that decision?"

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

Yami lay on his back on a stainless steel table, feeling very vulnerable. He was clad only in his pants. The Puzzle was in its usual place around his neck while the Ring splayed across his bare chest. The Millennium Necklace was placed over his forehead. The Key was in one pan of the Scales; the Eye was in the other. The Scales were sitting on the table above his head. In his right hand, he held the Rod stiffly.

There were identical tables to his right and left. The one on his right was empty, but Bakura was slumped lifelessly to his left. Shadi, Ishizu, Marik, and Odion bustled around the room, gathering odd powders and balms, but Yami just lay there awkwardly.

Ishizu paused at his right side. "You should rest," she murmured.

"Will this take a long time?" Yami asked, his throat drier than he'd realized.

"No, I just… have a feeling," she said hesitantly. Odion called her, and she hurried over to receive the jars he was pulling off a shelf.

Yami followed Shadi, gliding silently across the floor, with his eyes for a second. Then slowly, he let his lids flicker closed. His memories… they were closer than ever.

_BlackGoldCrimsonFire___

_A dragon, roaring, thrashing, barreling through his forcesAnd a man_

_A priest_

_ThepriestandthedragonBlueEyesandblueeyes___

_Dark Magician The faithful the loyal The Dead_

_Mahaado___

_What is my name?___

_The magician and the dragon fighting_

_And a thief_

_The thief and the Dark Magician and the Ring_

_The Millennium Ring with its terrifying powers and the horrible fate it dealt to the thief and to the faithful_

_My… name…___

_'My Pharaoh?'___

_It was the manMahaddoDarkMagician_

_And the priest, hollering his name_

_But it was faint and he couldn't hear_

_The priest said his name again and he was angry he brought forth the Dragon the BlueEyesandblueeyes_

_FightingScreamingYellingHisname_

_Calling his name… They were all calling his name…_

_'Pharaoh---'_

_'To face my destiny', he said in a stern voice._

_What?_

_He was standing on the steps of a pyramid, about to disappear into the inky blackness. 'Where are you going?' the girl called._

_He turned his head slightly as a warm breeze swept over him. Téa was standing there, silhouetted against the sun. Her auburn hair framed her face and worried blue eyes._

_His memories were inside this pyramid. His name was inside this temple. 'To face my destiny,' he said again, and climbed the steps to the pyramid._

_No. He started to. He tried to. But- he couldn't. Her eyes were calling to him, even with his back turned. Her aura was surging around him, and his memories were fading. Stumbling slightly, he turned from the pyramid and started to run into her arms._

_But she wasn't there._

"By the gods!" Yami hissed, shooting upright. His heart was pounding. What had that dream meant? That he loved Téa so much, he was willing to give up the secrets of the past for her? The fate of the world, even? That kind of love could be dangerous!

And where had she gone to, anyway?

The blue eyes from his dream flashed into his mind again. He blinked and turned his head to the side, away from the light, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

He saw something through the blurriness. A small, slender body, lying prone on a table to his right. Pale skin, dark hair, feminine features…

He stared at Yugi, fascinated. Somehow, he looked different, since Yami had only ever seen him while one of them was in spirit-form, or in his soul room. In the soul room, each of them glowed with a special quality, a certain luster. That glow was gone here. It made Yugi look more real, but somehow, more vulnerable.

"The process worked," Shadi said unnecessarily.

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

Last night, he'd dreamed that he was dueling Yugi.

It was a fairly common occurrence. Seto absently tore the newspaper into tiny pieces, his brow furrowed in concentration and irritation. He often dreamed that he was reliving the rooftop duel, or getting a second chance at Battle City, or issuing a new challenge. He mostly won in his dreams, but sometimes he lost. Those were the worst. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, bathed in a cold sweat, feeling afraid and alone.

He thought he'd known what being alone was like. But he'd been wrong. He'd never been alone before. He'd always had Mokuba, and he even had Yugi and Wheeler and Gardner and Taylor and all their other cheerleading friends. Except in these dreams… he was alone. It suddenly and violently reminded him of when Pegasus trapped him in the Shadow Realm, something he'd never before been able to recall clearly.

He shook his head and moved onto shredding the finance section, tearing the paper up with a satisfying rip.

He was okay with losing to Yugi Moto. He really, really was. He'd told Mokuba that he was okay, and he would never lie to his little brother, not even subconsciously. Besides, if he were to lose to _anyone_, he would want it to be Yugi Moto. Not that losing was a brilliant option- it just could be a lot worse if his opponent was _Wheeler_ or someone. What a hell that would be.

But last night had vaguely disturbed him. He didn't like the dreams where he lost; he wasn't too fond of the reality in which he had lost, though he could deal with it; and the dreams where he won unsettled him. He wasn't a dreamer, he was an idealist, and he would make the most of this world.

But last night hadn't been about winning or losing. Because he was back in Battle City- except this time, he was Yugi. He was feeling all of Yugi's emotions. And he was battling _himself_.

As Yugi, he felt a deep sorrow. He watched as dream-Seto, eyes narrowed and face twisted into an ugly, harsh position, began spewing nonsense about power and being alone and shoving away the past. For the first time, he'd really understood where Yugi was coming from. He felt the slight contempt and pity for this pathetic stranger.

It disconcerted him. Was this really how others viewed him? There were more, complicated emotions that he couldn't sort out. For the first time, Seto Kaiba began to feel ashamed.

But that wasn't all, either. When Dark Paladin had attacked, and the smoke had cleared, his focus shifted away from dream-Seto for a moment. Through Yugi's eyes, he turned and saw his friends standing behind him, cheering wildly. His heart soared, and he felt an unfamiliar surge of affection for Wheeler. He felt a stirring happiness when he saw Devlin and Taylor grinning like maniacs, and then it happened.

His eyes locked on with Téa's. This was where the dream spun off: Everything before this had happened, and he knew with a distant clarity that he'd been feeling exactly what Yugi had been feeling. But she smiled at him, then walked over to dream-Seto, standing with his head bowed down. This hadn't occurred in real life.

"It's okay that you lost," she said simply, putting her arms around him.

And with a rush, he was back in his own dream-body, staring over the top of her head at a beaming Yugi and Joey and Duke and Tristan. He gazed down at Téa's auburn head, feeling the warmth and softness of her body pressed up against him like it was really happening.

And slowly, he picked up his arms and hugged her back.

And woke up, swearing loudly.

Remembering all this, Seto grimaced and angrily crumpled what was left of the newspaper. Then he swept up, leaving the mess scattered all over the table. Someone else would pick it up.

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

[you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar]

Notes: That's about as far as I have written OR outlined, except for a vague idea of what'll happen in chapter 4. Updates might be (even more) slow. Suggestions are welcome, as are reviews.


	4. Split Bodies

Honey and Vinegar

x

Notes: Be wary of timelines; paragraph breaks don't necessarily indicate a linear order (or even a comprehensive one!). Also, if you think Ryou seems really OOC, I'll be explaining that in the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and any/all suggestions. I have part of the next chapter written but opinions are always appreciated. To answer some questions that Azurite asked, but that more of you might be wondering about:

Bleh. I knew I shouldn't have chosen this title. When I wrote 'Honey and Vinegar', I was of course inspired by the saying 'You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar', but I thought of it more as the contrast between Yugi and Yami, or Yugi/Yami and Seto, or Téa and Seto- take your pick.

As far as Téa's role in Ancient Egypt. Uhm, aside from the fact that I haven't planned that far ahead? I wasn't thinking about it. But after reading Azurite's review, and after reading another mention of Seto's dreams in this chapter that I'd already written, I realized that it's sure going to sound like I meant to. The bottom line is, I don't know yet. I suppose my options are this:

Mess around with the magic a little more – Get deeper into Téa, Yami, and Seto's relationships in Ancient Egypt – Just go onto the emotional part of this story

Any preferences? Would you rather have me do something practical or extravagant?

x

x

x

Chapter 4

xXx

"Joey? I have something big to tell you."

Yugi twirled the phone cord around his finger nervously, waiting for his friend's response. His eyes darted around the room, peering into the hallway to see if Yami and Grandpa were walking by. They were nowhere in sight, however; they were probably still in the guest room trying to fix things up for Yami. There was the bed to take care of, and he'd probably want sheets and a toothbrush and deodorant and clothes. Oh yes, clothes were a must. As soon as possible, they were going shopping. Whatever magic had made his own clothes suitable for the taller and broader Pharaoh to wear while they were sharing bodies, and whatever bizarre trick had doubled their pants when they separated, was gone now. And since _only_ their pants had doubled, Yugi and Yami were faced with the embarrassing prospect of escorting a half-naked Pharaoh home until Odion had graciously offered to lend them a shirt. Why the heck had Shadi scowled at him when Odion had offered? That man was truly sadistic.

Joey still hadn't responded. Yugi frowned into the phone, hearing strange munching noises on the other end. He was about to ask Joey if he was okay, but the blonde spoke thickly. "Yeah? 'Oes it haff anyshing t'do wiff Téa?"

"No," Yugi said, brow furrowing. "Are you eating?"

"'Otato chipsh," Joey said, and Yugi winced, imagining the crumbs his friend had just sprayed. "'Oes it haff anyshing t'do wiff Kaiba?"

"No," Yugi said exasperated.

"'Oes if haff-"

"Joey, just swallow first."

"M'kay." There was a pause, then Joey's voice came back on, a little more legible. "Does it have anything to do with Yami?"

"Actually, yes-"

"Aw, man, don't tell me someone _else_ is trying to steal the Puzzle."

"No-"

"Or trying to crush you in a duel."

"No-"

"Or trying to kill you."

"_No-"_

"Or trying to take over my body!"

"_JOEY!_" Yugi hollered into the phone. "_Come down to the Game Shop! NOW!_"

"Someone _is_ trying to take over my body!"

"_NOW!_"

Yugi slammed the phone down, grinding the heel of his hand into his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Feeling a presence in the doorway, he turned to see Yami and Grandpa eyeballing him. His whole body twitched when he saw Yami; this would take a lot of getting used to. His head still felt completely empty.

_'Guess this is how Joey feels all the time_,' he thought wryly, but shot a sunny smile at the ancient men across the room. "Want some ice-cream?" he asked brightly. "Joey's coming over."

xXx

xXx

"I'm right-handed," Marik said carefully, trying to be tactful. Ryou Bakura looked up at him with frightened eyes, as if he'd just announced his plans for world domination.

"And, you know. I write. Occasionally. I might like to do it in the future."

Bakura hunched his shoulders, as if awaiting a physical blow.

"Um… but the thing is. You're holding onto my arm. Tightly."

Bakura looked down and saw that he was indeed latched onto Marik's arm. He squeaked and jumped backwards, forced to wave his arms wildly to avoid an ungraceful fall onto his butt.

Marik sighed. Ishizu wanted him to make friends, but were they all like this? Bakura was the most completely timid and afraid person he'd ever met. At least he could feel blood circulating to his fingertips again.

He'd been assigned the lucky job of escorting Bakura home. Yugi and Yami had a lot more to deal with, he was told quietly by Odion, and Ishizu didn't trust Shadi one bit. Plus, she still hoped her brother would gain a normal social life.

'_And Bakura is just the person to help me with that! Maybe we can hide under the bed together!'_

Marik sighed aloud, ignoring the way Bakura flinched. He had to be patient with him. He still remembered his dealings with Yami Bakura. It couldn't be pleasant, permanently sharing a body with him. Even though the darker half had been suddenly and harshly stripped of his powers when Yami and Yugi underwent that ritual, he was still there, a dead annoying voice in the back of Bakura's head. Or so Marik imagined. That had to be enough to make anyone jumpy, even if Bakura was taking this whole paranoid thing to whole new levels.

It was a good thing he'd already been insane when _his_ yami had taken over, because Marik was sure he'd never had survived normalcy.

"So, ah," he began, wondering if he was actually capable of carrying on a decent conversation. "Where do you live?"

That was a good start, seeing as they were supposed to be walking to Bakura's house.

Silently, blushing furiously, Bakura raised a hand and pointed. Over his left shoulder.

"What?!" Marik demanded, causing the pale boy to tremble. "You mean we've been walking the wrong way this whole time?"

"I- I didn't want to make you annoyed," Bakura confessed.

Marik squeezed his eyes shut. Breathe… breathe…

Ishizu had informed him that she'd enroll him in Domino High School as soon as possible. How was he going to survive?

xXx

xXx

"Setoooo! Seto Seto Seto Seto!"

A black-haired squealing ball of energy shot into the room and jumped onto his older brother's lap, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the fact that Seto had been concentrating intently on the computer screen. Blinking a little, Seto sighed in resignation and pulled the chair away from the computer, while Mokuba happily resettled himself.

"Téa's home!" he informed his older brother happily.

The amused smile that had started to form on Seto's lips abruptly died away. Mokuba better not have interrupted his important work to tell him _that_.

"And she said that I could have one of the puppies!" Mokuba continued ecstatically.

Uh-oh. He was going to kill Gardner. "Mokuba, I don't think-"

"I want someone to love me!"

"Mokie, _I_ love y-"

"Someone who will always play with me!"

"Come on, you know I have wo-"

"Someone who I can hug!"

"You can always hug me-"

"And who I can pet!"

"…"

"And share the same bed!"

"Okay, I have to admit I wouldn't go that far, but there's no need-"

"Someone who will depend on me!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I-"

"Who waits every morning for me to feed him!"

"Well, that's what maids are for-"

"And who barks at me whenever he wants dog biscuits!"

"So I've never done that, but-"

"Who's ticklish behind the ears!"

"Mokuba, don't you think-"

"And who will lick my hand whenever he feels happy!"

"You don't _need-_"

"I want a _PUPPY, _Seto!" he wailed, and promptly glomped his big brother. Seto tried to speak, but his mouth was full of dark hair and his windpipe was being strangled. "Can I _please_ get a puppy? Please please please? I'll walk it and feed it and brush it and pet it and love it and let it share my bed and train it not to chew your shoes or pee on your trenchcoat or bark when you're on an office call…" Suddenly realizing that this wasn't the best line to go down, he went back to the pleading. "Please? Pleeeeease? Please please please please a hundred thousand times over with a cherry on top and whipped cream and sprinkles and cookie crumbs and marshmallow fluff and lots and lots of sugar?"

"Mmph," Seto managed to say.

"You mean it? Yes? Really really?"

"Mmmmph!!"

"Oh, thank you Seto! Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best big brother ever! I love you so much! I'll even clean my room for you, and I'll stop listening in on your phone calls and hacking into your computer and, most especially, I won't ever tell anyone you were saying 'Téa! Téa' in your sleep last week!"

Well, it got Seto's mind off the dog. He shot upright, pulled Mokuba's arms from around his neck, and demanded "_What??_"

"I think you thought you were dueling her," Mokuba confessed, bouncing up. "You said 'Téa, Téa,' and then you called for the Blue-Eyes. And then you laughed a lot. You know, you talk in your sleep almost every night."

Flabbergasted at this completely new revelation, Seto could do nothing but gape.

"It's okay, Seto! I'm going to call her now and say you're letting me get a puppy, but I won't tell her!" Before Seto could regain his composure, Mokuba bounced out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The whole wall rattled, and Seto slumped back in his chair.

Damn, the kid was good.

xXx

xXx

"Okay. When Joey rings the doorbell, I'll go answer it. You wait in here. Or upstairs, you'd better go upstairs." Yugi clasped his hands anxiously around his mug of hot chocolate. It was a beautiful, warm day outside, but he'd spent the last few minutes being panicked about his rash decision and prepared himself extra-strong hot chocolate with an extra-big dollop of cream. Yami had quietly accepted a cup and sipped slowly, staring at Yugi. He was fascinated and content to just gaze at the boy who had been his friend and partner for so long.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you," Yugi chattered, unable to stop himself. "But I want to tell him slowly. You know. It'll be a huge shock for _everyone_. Man, we didn't think this through. What are you going to do about school? You've learned how to speak English through me, but can you write it? Can you do math? What are the others going to _say_ when they see you? What will you do when I graduate and move out? We'll need to get you a _job_. What-"

Yami shook his head as Yugi rambled on, listing off problems in a steady stream that had no coherency to it. "Yugi," he urged, and was relieved to see that his hikari- no, he couldn't rightfully call him that anymore- his _friend_ broke off immediately and took a gulp of hot chocolate before fixing his glance on him.

"Let's handle this one step at a time," he suggested, his fingers unconsciously tightening around his own mug.

Yugi visibly relaxed, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "You're right. Okay. Joey will be over any minute. While you hide- I mean wait- upstairs, I'll explain everything _slowly_ and _rationally-_"

"Hey, Yug'," Joey said cheerfully, the door slamming behind him. His voice carried into the kitchen, along with the stomping of boots moving progressively closer. "You'll be glad to know I didn't get my brain sucked out by alien monkeys on my way here- _HOLY SHIT!!_"

"I forgot," Yugi said, shrinking into his chair. "Joey doesn't _ring _the doorbell."

xXx

xXx

_"Yugi! Who the heck is that?"_

_"Yugi? Is that you? And you again?"_

_"Gee, I didn't know you had a twin."_

_"That's the King of Games!" "Which one?"_

"I'm starting to get aggravated," Yugi muttered at the three taller boys surrounding him. Joey, Tristan, and Yami flanked him on their trek through the mall. This was their fifth or sixth trip in the last week, because no sooner were they finished shopping than they thought of something _else_ Yami needed. And they seemed to be running into new people every single time, none of whom were willing to ignore the strange fact that Yugi had magically (literally: magically) gained a double. And only about half of them were willing to approach him directly and _ask_. The rest of them just whispered in the background.

The first day, he'd given an intricate explanation involving the Shadow-Realm, magic, the Puzzle, and a dead Pharaoh.

The second day, he'd seen the tabloids. YUGI MOTO, KING OF GAMES, HAS LOST HIS MIND!

So he'd started saying bluntly, "He's my partner," and walking away before they could ask more questions.

The fourth day, he'd seen the new tabloids. YUGI MOTO, KING OF GAMES, IS GAY!

After howling out loud that Yami wasn't _that_ kind of partner, he'd resorted to lying. "My cousin," he answered with false cheerfulness. "His parents died a while back, so he's living with my grandpa and me." He just didn't mention that 'a while' was five thousand years.

Unfortunately, the tabloids haven't given up their 'gay' vendetta. On the fifth day, they proclaimed, YUGI MOTO, KING OF GAMES, ACCUSED OF INCEST!

At this point, Joey and Tristan had mailed out pictures of Yugi and Téa swapping spit to _all_ the local newspapers, as well as several major magazines across country, and posted a few on the Internet to boot. Yugi, who hadn't known his evil friends had taken the pictures in the first place, had been angry for a moment, but Yami convinced him that this was a lot better.

Now, as they trekked through the mall to buy Yami socks, which they'd apparently forgotten the first half-dozen runs, followed by the omnipresent and increasingly annoying whispers and stares, he happened to glance at a nearby newsstand. YUGI MOTO, KING OF GAMES, HAS FOUND HIS QUEEN! A picture of a beautifully beaming Téa winked at him from the front page. He heaved a sigh: Téa might kill him, but he could otherwise live with this.

"So, not to be blunt or anything," Tristan started cheerfully, and Yugi cringed. This could absolutely _not_ be followed by something good. "But about your 'queen'." He and Joey sniggered a moment, earning double black glares, then Tristan continued. "How are you going to go about dating Téa, anyway? You and Yami gonna take turns kissing her?"

Yugi's feet suddenly tangled up and he stopped dead. He had a sudden flash of the tabloids the next day: YUGI MOTO, KING OF GAMES, FAINTS IN MALL!

He peered up at Yami's face. The former Pharaoh's equally pale countenance let Yugi know he wasn't the _only_ one this hadn't occurred to.

xXx

xXx

Téa pulled open the door and almost fell over. A tall, dark form towered over her, glaring down at her with a frigid gaze that could cause the next Ice Age in Hawaii.

"Come on in, Kaiba," she said weakly, stepping aside to let him sweep through, his shoulders hunched in an obvious declaration of annoyance and his feet stamping on the hardwood floor. She shook her head and turned back to Mokuba, who came dancing in after his older brother. While the younger Kaiba might have apologized for Seto's rude behavior, he was too wrapped up in excitement at the moment.

"We came as soon as you called!" Mokuba chattered excitedly, bolting past Seto and making for the kitchen, where he skidded to a halt. Téa wearily followed him in, coming up and peering over Seto's right shoulder. He'd stopped dead at the entrance to the kitchen, protected by a baby gate that Mokuba had just hopped over. Hannah was lying on her side on a fuzzy blue blanket, surrounded by five tiny puppies. Benji, the proud and lazy father, dozed on Hannah's left, ignoring his children.

"They're _hideous_," Seto said in horror, staring at the hairless, still-sticky and shapeless puppies.

"They're babies," Téa said, scowling at the side of his face she could see. He was blocking the gate, and her only way into the kitchen. "They were just born! It's not like you looked like a prince when you emerged, screaming and covered in placenta, from your mother's-"

Abruptly, a hand clamped over her mouth. In shock, she tried to bite it, but only succeeded in snapping her teeth in thin air. She growled in frustration.

"_Ssssh_!" Seto whispered roughly. "Shut up, Gardner! Mokuba still believes in the stork!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. '_Fat chance of that!_'

"Fat chance of that, Seto," Mokuba called over his shoulder, on his knees before Hannah. "We had a sex ed class last year."

Seto's hand fell away from her face and his jaw dropped. "What kind of teachers do you _have_?" he asked incredulously. "They can't give you- ah, delicate lessons like that!"

"Well, maybe some kids will never learn about _sex_ otherwise," Téa snapped quietly, making sure to stress the word he seemed to have trouble saying. Funny, she never thought she'd find an area Seto Kaiba was uncomfortable in. Maybe if she told Joey, he could win a duel for once: just make vulgar comments throughout the whole thing.

On second thought, Joey was vulgar enough. No need to encourage him.

"Which one do you think is cutest, Seto?" Mokuba asked, his voice dreamy.

Seto stared at the puppies. They all looked alike to him: ugly.

"Mokuba, you know that you have to wait five or six weeks before bringing one home with you, right?" Téa asked wearily, rubbing the back of her head. Her neck hurt from crouching over Hannah during her delivery.

"Awww, really?" Mokuba asked, turning to Téa with big eyes. Despite herself, she smiled.

"Yes, Mokuba," she said sympathetically. "They shouldn't be separated from their mother right away. You need to wait until they're just about adjusted to this world."

Seto groaned under his breath. "We came all the way down here for nothing?" he muttered, annoyed.

"Mokuba made me promise to call him," Téa said huffily. "I didn't know he'd rush right over!"

"I didn't either…" Seto said grimly. To his surprise, Téa giggled. He mulled that over in his mind… he hadn't actually made a joke, had he? That certainly didn't count- he was being serious!

So why had she laughed? Did she find him funny? She laughed at Wheeler all the time. Maybe she just had no sense of humor.

And why did he care, anyway?

'_I don't_,' he decided firmly, putting it out of his mind and trying instead to picture _living_ with one of those hairless nightmares until Mokuba moved out. Which, he was sure, was a very long time away.

_-ding--dong_-

"I wonder who _else_ is here," Téa said, amused. "I'll go get it." She started down the hallway, but paused and turned around. "You know, you can go _in_ the kitchen, Kaiba. The puppies won't bite yet. Their teeth wouldn't hurt at this point anyway." She spun around and continued toward the front door, checking out Kaiba's reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Yep, he looked duly worried. He was probably more concerned about Mokuba than himself, though, she reflected as she flicked the lock on the door.

"Yugi!" she said cheerily as she swung the door open. "I just got back yesterday- you've come to visit already?"

To her surprise, Yugi didn't immediately give her his famous beaming smile and tell her that he missed her. Instead, he looked worried, and a little uncomfortable. "Um… Téa. Hi."

"Hi," she said, her smile slowly slipping away. "Is anything wrong, Yugi?"

"I didn't _think_ so," he said slowly. "But there's a little problem." He was still mentally berating himself for not realizing the obvious issue at hand.

"Are you okay?" she opened the door wider for him to come in, and he reluctantly stepped through. But he held out a hand before she could close it again.

"It's not really fair to leave him out there," he said, troubled, his brow creasing.

"Yugi?..." she said questioningly.

"You'll see in a minute," he sighed unhappily. "Yami? Could you come here?"

Her gaze immediately drifted toward his eyes, where the most dramatic change always took place. But his large, soft purple orbs remained constant, staring over her shoulder and out the door. Following his gaze, she turned to look-

And saw Yami slowly amble from around the corner of her house, heading towards them. His gaze was as troubled as Yugi's, but his face briefly lit up when he caught sight of her. "Téa!" he called, dispelling all desperate beliefs that she was dreaming or hallucinating.

She stumbled backwards, her gaze locked on Yugi. When she disappeared from sight, Yami hurried his steps, bounding lightly onto the porch and entering her home carefully. "Téa," they said in unison, and instead of their blended voice Téa heard two distinct tones.

"I'm losing my mind," she said hoarsely, backing up down the hall faster. They both took a step towards her, then abruptly hesitated. Téa couldn't stop; her legs just kept churning backwards, unable to tear her eyes away from this new and frightening apparition.

xXx

xXx

Seto reluctantly swung his leg over the gate and stepped over easily; it wasn't that high. It only came up to his knee. He hovered at the edge of the kitchen, however; Mokuba might make him try to pet one of the puppies. He was still fawning over them at the moment, thankfully ignoring his older brother.

Téa was-

Okay, where had _that_ come from?

_Gardner_ was out in the hall, greeting whoever had come to call on her. He really hoped it wasn't Wheeler, although it would give him a chance to see which dog, the fat Hannah or her hairless puppies, best compared.

He sighed impatiently, thinking of the tons of work he had piled up back home. He had _much_ better things to do with his time than wait around here in the cheerleader's kitchen! It was even decorated the way he would have imagined, had he taken the time to think about it: Cheery yellow and blue wallpaper, with pictures of such trivialities as flowers and birds and houses crammed on the wall. He furrowed his brow slightly; he was a bit perturbed at how _homey_ it felt, even to someone like him.

What kind of life did someone like Gardner live? It had to be so different from his own.

Seto sighed and leaned back; as he did something caught his eye. Téa was backing down the hallway, and it looked like her legs were trembling slightly. Hmm… was she all right? Did it matter?

He watched doubtfully as she continued to back up. She was going to trip over the gate she'd put in the kitchen if he didn't warn her. But he didn't call out to her, just watched dubiously as she continued backing up. He could see part of her face; her skin was pale. Who had been at the door, and why had he upset her so badly?

Seto was going to climb over the gate and see who was in the foyer, but Téa was now completely blocking his way and still advancing- or retreating, depending on where you stood. He stared, mildly amused as she backed right into the gate. It hit her in the back of the knees and she started to topple over backwards. At the last moment, a resigned Seto bent slightly and caught her upper body. But her lower legs were still entangled in the gate, and he couldn't pull her over without scraping her. So he let her hang limply there; he _was_ supporting her but she still couldn't be very comfortable.

He was about to demand an explanation when Yugi stepped into view. "Listen, Téa!" he pleaded, ignoring Kaiba and the strange position the two were in. "It's a long story, but I promise it has a reasonable explanation!"

"I'd think _she'd_ be the one saying that," Seto mumbled. "And I'd love to hear _her_ explanation for this."

"Kaiba?"

One person, at least, wasn't ignoring him. Seto glanced from Yami to Yugi to Yami to Yugi. Then he abruptly dropped Téa. Her head landed on his feet, the gate came crashing down, and Benji lifted his head with a whimper.


	5. There Are Friends, Then There Are

Honey or Vinegar

x

Notes: Yes, I finally made that drastic change. The title is now 'Honey _or_ Vinegar', which to me makes slightly more sense. :P And I switched the summary around a bit.

Sakura – As a matter of fact, I definitely plan on writing about Ryou and Marik (as well as Ishizu and Shadi, a little bit). I'm glad you're interested in them!

I figured out what I'm going to do with the story, and I might even have a vague idea how it ends (promising, eh?). This is a slightly shorter chapter because I'm going to be developing my new idea next chapter.

x

x

x

Chapter 5 : There Are Friends, Then There Are…

xXx

During the daytime, Marik didn't spend much time in the apartment he, Ishizu, and Odion rented. Ishizu was working at the museum, and Odion was out job-searching, and things got lonely. He usually took a walk around the city, acquainting himself with Domino and occasionally visiting Ishizu. Sometimes, if he wanted to head to the outskirts of the city, he'd take his motorcycle.

But today, he went out on foot. Compared to the rest of America, February was a mild month, but it was brutal compared to what he was used to in Egypt. He wrapped himself up in a thick jacket and wandered aimlessly, ducking into shops that caught his attention. At midday, he had lunch at a small café, then headed over to the museum.

"Hey, Dr Palmer," Marik greeted quietly, sticking his head in the director's office. He spent so much time around the museum, he'd developed a casual friendship with nearly everyone who worked there.

"Marik!" Palmer said in real delight. "And how are you today? How many days until you start school, now?"

"Two," Marik groaned, entering the room and sitting in a chair. "Today's Saturday, right?"

"Correct," Palmer smiled.

"I start Monday," he groused, crossing his arms. "Domino schools come back from winter vacation that day. Ishizu already enrolled me."

"Well, we'll certainly miss having you around," Palmer said warmly, "But I'm sure you'll do fine in school. You're a bright boy."

Marik snorted, but let it slide. He honestly had no idea how he measured up to other kids his age. Of course he'd been tutored as a Tomb-Keeper, but it was probably all the wrong stuff. He could write in three different kinds of Egyptian hieroglyphics, Latin, and English; he could recite the history of Egypt from the first Pharaoh to present times; and _no one_ knew as much mythology (be it Egyptian, Greek, or Roman) as he did. But he had only a skimpy knowledge of mathematics and science, and at night Ishizu and Odion tried to cram as much as possible into his head. He was painfully aware that these evening sessions were also a means of tutoring Odion, who hoped to enter college after a few years of prep classes. Marik couldn't help but feel that Odion's fate was all his fault; after all, he was the one who had denied Odion a normal upbringing, instead compelling his brother to serve him as a Rare Hunter all his life.

"So is my sister in?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Of course," Palmer said. "She was in her office last I saw, sorting through some papers. But I wouldn't go in there just yet," he added. "A funny-looking fellow- a dark man, wearing a turban, entered there about half an hour ago. I've had at least three maintenance men telling me of the shouts emitting from her office since."

Marik cringed, sinking into his chair. No, he definitely wouldn't risk his neck by entering now. "Sorry," he apologized for his sister. Ishizu couldn't afford to lose this job. "She gets kind of evil around Shadi…"

Palmer chuckled, much to Marik's relief. "Marik, your sister is a wonderful addition to the staff," he said, making the other boy wonder if he'd read his mind. "Don't worry. I understand when lovers have their little spats every once in a while."

Marik grinned hugely and nodded, not bothering to correct Palmer. He hoped the director would mention this to Ishizu sometime. She was smart enough not to explode in front of her boss, but it would be hilarious to see how purple her face would turn.

"Well, I've got a conference call with New York in five minutes," Palmer said apologetically, glancing at the clock. "I should dig out the files on the Chinese exhibit."

"Don't let me distract you," Marik said, jumping up and heading for the door. "I'll stop by sometime next week."

"Good day, Marik, and let me know how school goes! I'm sure you'll do great!" Palmer called after him. Marik waved, then headed down the hall. Palmer had mentioned the Chinese exhibit, which he hadn't seen in a while. It'd be fun to stop by there.

He made a sharp left and nearly collided with someone. "Oof, sorry," Marik said, before the distinct outline of the other person registered in his mind. "Oh. Hello." He smiled nervously, unsure of how Bakura would react now. He wouldn't put it past the other boy to bolt in fear right about now.

Bakura flushed, but to Marik's relief didn't look anywhere near as mousy as he had the previous day. "Hi," he said, staring at the ground. "Um. I was looking for you."

Curiosity piqued, Marik asked, "Really? Why's that?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Bakura mumbled, finally wrenching his gaze up to stare Marik in the face. "I barely remember what happened, but I know I was an idiot."

"Oh, uh…" Marik might not have the best social skills, but he was fairly certain that agreeing wasn't the smartest move here.

"You see… Shadi did something with my head. He scared me. He put these visions in my mind," Bakura explained uncomfortably. "I was at home alone when he showed up and used that Key to enter my mind. All day, I was petrified. Have you ever felt afraid? _Truly_ afraid?" When Marik nodded, he continued: "Well, you know how awful it feels. That's the sensation I had all day. I felt like everyone was out to kill me. It finally wore off this morning."

"Holy…" Marik said slowly, putting a hand to his head. "I had no idea. I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding."

"Well, how could you have known?" Bakura said quickly.

Marik shrugged. "I'm sorry anyway. And I apologize for Shadi. Hey, you wanna get back at him? Tell Ishizu. She'll rip his head off. He wasn't supposed to hurt you, just bring you here so we could get the Items."

Bakura's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble," he muttered sheepishly. Marik shrugged again and laughed.

"Yeah, 's okay- Ishizu has enough to yell at Shadi about. Anyway, how do you feel? The Millennium Ring hasn't been acting up at all, has it?"

At that, Bakura bit his lip. "It feels strange," he confessed. "Empty."

"I know what you mean," Marik said agreeably. "I picked up the Millennium Rod before, and I didn't feel the usual surge of power."

"What happened to the other Millennium Items?" Bakura wanted to know.

"The Rod, Necklace, Scale, Key, and Eye are all on exhibit here," Marik told him. "The Pharaoh kept his Puzzle and Ishizu wanted you to keep the Ring. I think that's what she and Shadi are fighting about right now."

"Oh." Bakura blushed. "Um, if they want it back…"

"No, no, it's rightfully yours," Marik insisted, shaking his head. Unconsciously, they started to walk down the hall together. "Besides, we don't know what taking it from you would do to the Spirit. We don't even know if it's possible to take it away from you."

Bakura's gaze fell to the floor. "This morning…" he said, in a confiding tone. "The Spirit tried to take over my body again."

Marik was silent, uncomprehending.

"But he couldn't."

Marik raised his eyebrows, quietly urging Bakura to continue.

"I felt the normal tug on my mind," Bakura said, his tone becoming rapider. "And things started to go black. But I tried to fight him- I usually struggle, but it never did much. Well, this morning, the blackness stopped. So I fought harder. And it went away! I was completely in control again! I heard him swearing at me from the back of my mind, so I completely closed the link- I shut him out, like he always used to do to me!"

"That's a relief," Marik said, heaving a sigh.

"I guess," Bakura said uncertainly.

"Why?" Marik asked immediately. "You don't think so?"

"Well…" Bakura hesitated. They'd reached the Chinese exhibit. Marik walked up to the silk fans hanging on the wall, studying them with quiet appreciation. Bakura looked around in wonderment, then stood by Marik's side and examined the ancient handiwork.

"It's just that I've been the victim so much," Bakura said slowly. "I've been the one locked up in my mind so often- I know how it feels."

"Me too," Marik confessed, shifting his weight around.

"It doesn't seem fair," Bakura said, wrinkling his brow.

Marik shrugged helplessly. "What can you do?"

"Nothing," Bakura said quietly. "I mean, even now he wants to steal the Millennium Items. I could never let him loose on the city."

"You're the only one now to share a body," Marik pointed out. "My darker half is gone, and good riddance. Yami and Yugi now have separate bodies. You're the only one with a mindlink now, too."

"Even that's gotten weaker," Bakura said, sounding troubled. "I think that's why I could shut him out so easily."

"Well, of course the power from the Ring was really drained," Marik said, gesturing slightly. "From the ritual."

"That must be it," Bakura said, sighing disconcertedly. "It's just a really new feeling for me."

"I know." Marik gingerly touched his head. "When my darker half was around, trust me, I would end up in a different part of my brain every few seconds. And then I would end up in someone _else's _brain."

"Really?" Bakura laughed. "I was gone for most of that time."

"Yeah, you never saw my brilliant maneuver with Téa," Marik snickered. "I took over her whole mind and body and made her fight my darker side. If she'd been hurt, I think the Pharaoh would have had me killed as well."

"He's extremely protective of her," Bakura answered. "Say, what do you suppose Yugi and Yami will do when it comes to dating?"

Marik raised his eyebrow. The thought hadn't occurred to him. "Interesting," was all he said. "I don't know."

xXx

xXx

_Unreal_.

Of course, Seto Kaiba was always one to voice his thoughts. "Unreal," he stated firmly, glaring from Yami to Yugi. "This is some kind of trick."

Yugi completely ignored him, focusing helplessly on Téa, but Yami lifted his cool gaze to meet his. "What kind of trick do you presume this is, Kaiba?" he asked, his voice surprisingly sarcastic.

"Stop mocking me," he snarled. "You and all your ranting about Ancient Egypt and reincarnation and the Pharaoh. I suppose you want to prove to me that your fairy tales are real."

"I shouldn't think you need further proof," Yami said coldly.

"Enough!" Seto snapped. Téa was slowly climbing to her feet, edging closer to him. He ignored her and swept around. "Come on, Mokuba, we're going."

No reply.

"Mokuba?"

He turned to see his little brother, curled up on the floor with the dogs and sound asleep. He rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. He didn't need this.

He was just preparing to go pick Mokuba up and carry him out the door when Téa called to him. "Kaiba?" she asked, her voice surprisingly timid.

"What do you want?" he asked unpleasantly.

"Can… can we all go into the living room and talk about this?"

He squeezed his eyes shut briefly. He thought of asking why she wanted _him_ around for this, but he knew the answer already. She didn't want to be alone with the two of _them_… whoever they were. To be honest, he couldn't blame her. And besides, he should work this out now. There was no sense in putting things off. He had to confront Yugi and his silly tricks as soon as possible.

"All right," he answered shortly, turning back around. Téa hesitated to go over the gate; she first waved Yami and Yugi into the other room. Only when there was a comfortable amount of space between them did Téa follow into the living room, Seto trailing behind her impatiently.

Yugi and Yami were sitting next to each other on the love seat, deliberately not leaving any room for another person to take a seat. Téa, grateful that she didn't have to decide which one of them to sit near, curled up on the end of the long couch. Seto looked at the mass of pillows and cushions, and opted for the high-backed chair in between the couch and the love seat.

"Magic."

Yami said that intentionally to annoy him, Seto just knew it. He gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut, unwilling to rise to the bait.

"Magic," Téa repeated, squeezing her eyes shut. "Is this an illusion?"

"No," Yugi chimed in, eyes downcast. "Ishizu and Shadi used all seven Millennium Items to give us separate bodies."

Seto refused to speak, but he felt Yami's eyes boring into him.

"I'm sorry, Téa," Yugi added desperately. "We should have asked you. But we didn't have much time – it's complicated – "

"Yugi- and, um, Yami- this is _not_ something _I_ should have had a say in. This is your life. I know that your top priority has to be safety. I'm _glad_ for you. This should give you both a chance to live your lives," Téa said, her bottom lip trembling but her voice coming out steady. "You startled me, I admit it. But I'm not… _upset_."

"We had to make the decision fast," Yugi still tried to explain. "And if we hadn't done it, Ryou Bakura might have been in trouble."

"I understand."

"I would have called you, but I wasn't thinking-"

"Yugi, it's all right-"

"I know this will be a huge adjustment-"

"You're right… it will be. But we'll get through it together."

Seto was deliberately not looking at Yami, but he could feel the other's sharp gaze boring into him. Abruptly, he rose.

"Where are you going?" Téa asked, slightly hysterical.

"I don't know why you wanted me here in the first place," he responded coldly.

"Because you're involved in this too!"

"Since when?" he retorted.

"Since five thousand years ago," Yami cut in smoothly.

"Drop dead."

"Kaiba!" Téa suddenly rose from her seat and moved up close to him, shooting him an intense look. "Will you look at those two? What explanation do you _have_?"

"My lab has made clones before." It was a lame excuse and he knew it, but this was unfair! He didn't have enough time to analyze the situation and make reasonable conclusions!

"Yugi wouldn't have gotten access to a clone. Besides, how do you explain the subtle differences?"

"Stop making things up-"

"You can't pretend that magic isn't real. Don't you remember Duelist Kingdom?" Angry, she poked her finger into his shoulder. "Your soul was ripped from your body, Seto Kaiba. Either that was _real_ or you've lost your mind. Because it's in your memory and you can't say it's not."

"Hallucinations-"

"I suppose we all hallucinated it, didn't we? Why don't you ask Mokuba? I'm pretty sure _he_ remembers. Ask your little brother if magic exists. Ask your little brother if his soul was once locked in a different dimension."

"Leave Mokuba out of this-"

"For God's sake, Kaiba, you _saw_ those monsters come to life! You _saw_ what Marik was able to do with the Millennium Rod. Ishizu says you even _saw_ visions of Ancient Egypt. Maybe you can deny your past, but you cannot deny what's standing in front of you in flesh and blood! _Look_ at Yami and tell me he's not real!"

"Gardner, get over this-"

"I thought you were all into science and reason! Analyze _that_."

Yugi stood in the background, his mouth slightly agape. He felt funny, too, seeing Téa and Seto arguing so intimately like that.

"Big brother?"

All heads whipped to the doorway, where Mokuba stood, looking sleepy and rubbing his eyes. "Are you arguing with Téa again?" he asked, stifling a yawn. Then he caught sight of Yugi and Yami sitting next to each other and his jaw dropped. "Wow! You finally split bodies, huh? Hiya, Yami!"

Yami nodded stiffly at Mokuba, his crimson eyes darting toward Seto, who seemed unable to move. No one dared say anything. Téa realized how close she was leaning toward the elder Kaiba in her anger and fell back, subtly tiptoeing away.

When Seto finally regained control of his motor functions, he didn't make any further reference to the two boys. "Come on, Mokuba," he said, his jaw clenched. "It's getting late. You can come visit Téa some other time."

"All right," Mokuba said agreeably, waving at Yugi and Yami. "Bye, guys! I'll see you soon, Téa! The puppies are _so_ cute!"

"I'm glad you think so," Téa said sweetly, beaming at the younger boy. "Goodbye, Mokuba. Take care of yourself."

"By eating _cookies_ for dinner!" Mokuba enthused, grabbing Seto's hand and skipping out of the room. "See you!"

Téa followed them to the front door, where she politely held it open, still playing the good hostess. Seto blatantly ignored her, sweeping outside with his head held high. Mokuba waved to her again, then hurried after his brother. Their car pulled away in a hurry, and Téa reluctantly closed the door, leaning against it briefly.

Time to go back in and face Yugi and Yami. _Truly_ face Yugi and Yami. Yugi _and_ Yami…

In the car, Mokuba was keeping up a steady stream of chatter about Benji and Hannah, while Seto tried to look like he was paying attention and nodded every once in a while. But his thoughts, drifting a million miles away, were abruptly jolted back to reality when Mokuba's words drifted through his ears. "…when you dropped Téa, you scared Hannah. That wasn't very nice, you know, you didn't just scare the puppies but you could have hurt Téa. But I patted Hannah on the head and she calmed down, and I sang songs to her under my breath while you guys talked in the other room. Did you know that dogs like music? Especially lullabies?"

"You sang to her while we were talking in the living room?" Seto interrupted, his brow creasing suddenly. "But you were napping at that time!"

Mokuba frowned at him. "Of course I wasn't asleep. You made me go to bed at nine last night. How could I possibly be tired?"

Seto gaped at his little brother. Mokuba had to be the only person on the planet who could elicit such a reaction from him. "But why would you bother pretending?" he finally asked in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Because Téa needed you," Mokuba stated flatly, not looking in his direction. "And you would have run away on her if I hadn't made you stay."

x

x

x

Notes: No, I'm not going to tell you exactly what Téa, Yami, and Yugi talk about now. Next chapter will jump forward about a week. Hey, let the extremely confused lovers have their privacy, okay? All you need to know is that there are many tissues involved.


End file.
